A Werewolf's Tale
by Crimson Tides
Summary: You know Harry's story, the story of the-boy-who-lived, but do you know the story of Remus Lupin? What happened when he was bitten? How did he deal with it? Follows through Remus' whole life.
1. The Beginning

Title: A Werewolf's Tale

Chapter: The Beginning

[Sarcastic] Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, and my name _is _J. K. Rowling. I am just posing as a 14-year-old girl named Kelsey who owns nothing because I am evil and manipulative that way. I also kill off perfectly good characters.

AN: This is the story of Remus Lupin after he gets bitten and makes his way towards Hogwarts. How James and the group became friends with him, how his father reacted when he found out that his son was a werewolf, how Snape and them all became enemies, Snape's reaction when he found out what Lupin was the hard way… This story will also follow the deaths of Lily and James. Yes, I am planning the story to be that long.

Please don't insult my story, don't nag on me saying how awful it is, etc., instead, tell me what I could do to improve it. Continuously flaming stories doesn't help anybody.

Enjoy!

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

"Oi, Dad!" Called Remus Lupin, a young boy around the age of ten. He had dark brown hair, playful brown eyes, and he was currently poised with an ax in his hand over a perfectly split piece of wood. "How's that?"

"Perfect," replied his father, while chopping wood himself. "Why don't you throw it in the back with the pile?"

"Alright," agreed Remus, setting down the ax and gathering the logs. He left the front yard and rounded towards the back of the house, and tossed the wood in with the rest. As he turned, ready to return to his father, he spotted a bright red apple in their tree. 

He was really hungry, considering it was past midday and he hadn't eaten after breakfast. As if confirming Remus' hunger, Remus' stomach growled loudly. His father probably wouldn't mind if he was gone for a few more minutes, Remus decided.

He climbed the tree until he reached the branch that the apple was on. Remus then settled himself on the limb until he was sure he was secure, and bit into the apple.

It was delicious, perfectly ripe, and juice ran down his chin. Remus wiped it away with his sleeve, and took another bite.

"Mmm," he murmured, savoring each mouthful. Since his own eyes were closed, he did not see the amber eyes watching him carefully. Remus soon finished the apple, throwing the core to the ground. The mysterious figure that came with the amber eyes was growling softly in anticipation, though quietly enough that Remus didn't hear it. 

Jumping down from the tree, Remus paused as he heard a faint rumbling noise from behind him.

He spun around, and when he spotted an abnormally large wolf, he backed away really slowly, holding up his hands as if a peace offering, though he was inwardly panicking about not panicking.

_'Don't panic, don't panic…it can sense if your scared…'_

Though his own advice did little good. Remus screamed as the wolf howled, and he ran, glancing behind him, seeing that the wolf seemed to be grinning as it lazily pounded behind him. The wolf was toying with him.

_'I can't bring it near my house, it might kill my dad, so where can I go?'_

The surroundings where getting less and less recognizable as Remus continued the frantic run for safety, and the wolf continued to snicker only a few inches behind him. 

Remus tried his hardest to speed up, but the wolf might as well as gone from a jog to a slow run.

Then the wolf apparently had enough fun. It pounced on Remus, and bit his shoulder painfully, its teeth sinking into soft flesh, then let go. Remus cried out and grabbed his shoulder, and the wolf clamped its teeth on Remus' plaid shirt, dragging him towards a bush, concealing him from any passerby who may have gone out hunting. The wolf continued, it slashed Remus' back and bit him more, obviously not wanting Remus to die, but wanting him to fall unconscious.

Remus' vision began to swim, the wolf seemed to double, and then quadruple, grinning mockingly until finally, the world went black.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-___

As Remus came to, he moaned grabbing his head.

"Urg," he murmured, unable to see properly, "It feels like I've been hit by a bus…"

"I can assure you," said an old voice tinged with much wisdom, "If you were hit by a bus, you might be much happier with the results."

The voice sounded so loud to his ears, and Remus thought he smelled like lemons. "Who're you?" Remus asked bluntly. He looked around, and spotted a blurry figure in the shape of a crouched person.

"I'm known as Albus, although most people your age simply call me by my surname, Dumbledore." Dumbledore smiled. "You've been through a terrible experience, and I have come to give you this and lend you some quick advice."

Dumbledore handed Remus a thick crème colored note. Remus, (his vision now returning,) looked at the man curiously.

"You have been out for about a couple of days, and it should be your birthday, am I correct?"

Remus nodded solemnly. How did this old man seem to know everything? And he'd been unconscious for a couple of days? What would his father say?

"Well then, have a very merry birthday. What you have in your hand is an acceptance letter to my school. Your father will understand and explain what it is about. Also know that the wolf that bit you was not an ordinary wolf. You won't believe me if I told you what it really was, so I'll leave that also for your father to explain. Though, I suggest you barricade yourself on the night of the full moon; you'll deeply regret it if you don't."

"What are you talking about?" Remus snapped, staring at the letter in his hands. "I've been out for two days, and all you do is give me a letter and tell me to lock myself up?"

"Please understand, Remus, I do not say things without reason. You are in perfectly good health, so I have no need to bring you to a hospital." It took Remus a moment, but he realized that 'Dumbledore' was right. He didn't hurt a bit. He also realized that all wounds that he had received from the wolf were gone.

Dumbledore looked at a watch on his hands. Curious to see the time, Remus peered at it as well, only to find there were several more hands on the watch. "Ah, it is now time for me to depart, and good luck, you'll need it. Please take heed of my words." And with that, Dumbledore disappeared. 

Remus shook his head at the absurdity of it all. Was he dreaming? And what did he mean, 'barricade himself in his bedroom on the full moon?' Putting two and two together, he recalled Dumbledore saying that the wolf that bit him wasn't ordinary. Could he be suggesting…? No, even a batty old man like him wouldn't be that stupid. And what was in the letter?

Standing up, Remus stared at his surroundings. It didn't seem like he was more that a quarter of a mile from home, though he felt too weak to walk. His head was still spinning. Figured that the old man would disappear into thin air the moment he needed him the most. How did he disappear anyway?

He started walking home, limping a little on he right leg. It seemed that his ankle was lightly sprained. Soon enough, Remus began to recognize where he was. You can't live near a forest without exploring most of it. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of what Remus decided to call torture, he arrived home. There was a halfway split log on the stump that used to be a large tree.

"Dad?" Remus yelled.

"Remus!" His father called, and then seemingly from nowhere, he ran towards his son, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I…what happened to your shoulder?"

Remus looked at it. His clothes were tattered there, and a pinkish scar had been left. "I was—er—bitten by a wolf."

His father frowned, then suddenly paled. "What did this wolf look like?"

"I don't know; I was too busy trying not to be eaten by it." Remus replied.

"Don't be smart with me," his father scolded, "Come here," his father grabbed his arm and pulled him closer towards him. He intimately examined his shoulder.

"Oh—oh no…"

"What is it?"

"I—I can't believe that…Merlin…" His father gasped.

"Can't believe what? Will you guys just tell me what you're on about?"

Mr. Lupin paid no attention to the "you guys" part of Remus' words.

"I—I have to tell you something…something that I have kept from you."

Remus was very tired, so he just nodded absently, tapping his foot on the ground. He wished that people would quit beating around the bush and just tell him something worth listening to.

"Here, lets go inside…get you warm…I need to look at the calendar…" Remus' father walked with him inside the house.

"Dad… it should be my birthday," said Remus.

"I know it is your birthday…but I was just so worried…I'll give you your presents later."

"It's okay," Remus waved him off.

Mr. Lupin grabbed a fleece blanket from a rocking chair, leading his son to the couch.

It was then that he noticed the crème letter clutched firmly in his son's hand, and recognized it as a Hogwarts acceptance letter. _'Only delaying the inevitable…'_ he thought to himself silently.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Mr. Lupin suddenly. Did an owl give it to him…?

"Some old man named Albus Dumbledore gave it to me."

Mr. Lupin paled considerably. Dumbledore had come to visit his son? What did he say?

"Open the letter, Remus, and then I'll explain from there," Remus' father said calmly, betraying his true emotion: worry.

"How do you know what it is?" Asked Remus, ripping open the envelope.

"Let's just say I had the same letter a long time ago…" Replied Mr. Lupin.

Remus opened the letter, and his eyes widened at what it read.

                                                 HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
                                       _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

                                                             ~~~~~~~

                                          Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

                   _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_                       Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. Of Wizards)_

"What?" Breathed Remus, stared at the neatly creased letter in his hands. He looked up at his father who was twiddling his thumbs.

"I am a wizard, Remus," he said quietly. "You remember all those owls we had, and you asked me why we had so many?"

"Yeah," replied Remus, slight confusion in his voice, "And you told me that they just liked the smell of the pastries mum used to make."

"I lied. Owls are a way of communicating between wizards."

"I…but…this—this has all got to be a joke!" Stuttered Remus, staring at his father as if he were mad.

"I'm not lying, I promise you."

"You were lying before," Remus pointed out. "Were you just going to keep this from me forever if I didn't get this letter? If I wasn't bitten by that wolf?"

"No…I just…I couldn't tell you after your mother left…because it _was _the reason she left. Do you understand? I didn't want you to leave me too…"

"You should've known that I'd never leave you. I might not have believed you, but I wouldn't leave you."  Remus stated. "Did you really think so little of me?"

"Never! Don't you ever think that, but…I couldn't…"

"Okay…I guess I can understand the wizard part…though I'm not entirely sure if I believe you or not." Said Remus skeptically, taking pity on his father. "But why were you so upset over the wolf bite?" Remus asked slowly.

His father went to the calendar hanging on the wall. The month said July, and it had a picture of deer grazing in a meadow. "Let's just say…that I'll need to l-lock you in the cellar a week from now, on the full moon for safety." He said simply, gazing at his son sadly.

Mr. Lupin shuddered at the idea of locking his son in such a cold, dark, dreary place.

"Dad…" Said Lupin, narrowing his eyes. "Witches and wizards aren't the only magical beings out there, are they?"

His father shook his head, settling back down on the couch with his son, and putting his head in his hands.

"Does that mean that I got bitten by a—"

"Yes," his father answered croakily.

"I'm a werewolf?" Remus asked. He read enough fantasy muggle books to know what that meant. He would be a beast once a month, and would run around biting heads off of things.

"Yes, son." His father answered again. "I'm sorry."

"But—but…" said Remus, "How could I have been bitten by a werewolf when it wasn't the full moon?" Remus tried to find something to disprove that he was bitten.

"There are two types of werewolves," said his father wearily, "There are the kind where humans turn into wolves on the full moon, and there are the kind where wolves turn into humans on the new moon."

Remus hugged the blanket tighter to himself in slight disbelief. "I want some hot chocolate."

His father smiled. "Sure thing. Things will all be okay, I promise you."

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Dear Albus,

My son has come home both a werewolf and a wizard, and you and I both know how hard it will be to go to Hogwarts with his condition. Where will he stay on the full moon? What if it breaks out around the school that he is a werewolf, and everyone hates him? Not everybody is as tolerant as I am about magical creatures…I'm not blind. I want my son to fit in, and I don't want anybody else to suffer his curse.

 Sincerely, 

Robert Lupin

~*~

Dear Robert,

I understand the dangers of him coming to Hogwarts, and I have taken care of it all. I will not deny a student his privilege to learn for something he can't control. It is like not allowing a child to go to a muggle school because they have cancer. We have a place for him to transform where no students will be harmed, and if it goes around the school that he is a werewolf, and it becomes harmful to him, physically or emotionally, I will personally cast a memory charm on the whole school, excluding the teachers, (whom, I assure you, will not be ones to judge him.)

Yours Truly,

Albus Dumbledore

~*~

Dear Albus,

I cannot express my gratitude. Thank you for giving my son a chance.

Robert

~*~

Dear Robert,

It is my pleasure.

Sincerely,

Albus

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

A week had past by since Remus was bitten, and he seemed to be getting more irritable by the day. Any noise higher than normal talking would make him cringe, and any scent stronger than paint made him sneeze, or become so woozy he was forced to sit down. He constantly snapped at his father, and then apologized profusely afterwards, feeling guilty that he ever became short with the man who didn't abandon him for being what he was.

Remus watched cartoons on the small black and white muggle TV that he and his father owned until it was sunset.

Remus' father grabbed the fleece blanket, and a small stack of clothes, solemnly nodding to his son that it was time to go. Remus sighed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He would never again see the beauty of the full moon without becoming a hideous beast. Would the transformation hurt? Would he break out of the cellar and attack his dad? He shuddered at the thought. 

Seeing the nervousness in his son, Mr. Lupin patted his son on the shoulder. "It will be alright, don't worry."

They approached the cellar, and his dad unlocked the padlocked double doors on the ground. They didn't have a door from the cellar to the house, so the only way inside was from the outside.

Mr. Lupin went down into the cellar with his son. It was now clear of all old furniture and anything worth value, and his father installed a heater and tossed down a rug. He didn't want his son, untransformed, getting a cold from lying naked on the cold concrete ground. He put the clothes and blanket in the corner.

"I'll unlock the door in the morning, and if you wake up before I do, I want you to wrap up in the blanket, and wait for me, understand?" His father's face was full of worry and concern. Remus nodded.

"I love you," he kissed his son on the forehead, and hugged him tightly, then started to climb back up the stairs, to shut the doors again. Remus sat on the floor against the wall, and closed his eyes. It would happen any moment now…

The moon appeared from the clouds the moment Robert Lupin had padlocked the door. Pain rippled through Remus like never before, it numbed his mind, and it felt like nuclear bombs were silently destroying his gut. The sounds of cracking bones as they reformed sickened Remus. Deep brown fur sprouted all over his body, a snout elongated from his face, and he ripped open his shirt with newly grown claws. His deafening scream turned into a howl. The howl of a wolf.

Mr. Lupin closed his eyes after hearing his son's screams. His son's howl. He hoped that the neighbors wouldn't think that he was hurting his son, or that they called the police thinking that they were being kidnapped or killed or something. He also hoped that the pain that filled his son's voice wasn't the amount of pain that filled his son.

Remus, now fully transformed, felt trapped. He was in a small, square cage with no prey. He clawed desperately at the walls, then clawed and bit himself, finding nothing to eat. He heard humans, he smelled humans outside of the box, but he couldn't reach them.

Another howl broke out, the wolf felt suffocated in the cellar. It went on like this for the rest of the night, the wolf constantly biting and scratching itself, and prowling around the dungeon, hoping for an unsuspecting mouse to peek out of a hole.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Remus woke up groggily, seeing the small crack of light shining through the doors. So it was true then. He could recall everything that happened the night before, even if he couldn't control it. Grimacing at the long gashes and bite marks scattering all over his body, Remus stood up, and quickly dressed with the clothes in the corner, and wrapped himself in the blanket. 

Moments later, Remus could hear the grass crunching under a man's feet, followed by the click of a lock. Standing, Remus ran to his father waiting by the doors. His father embraced him quietly, no words needed to be said. Finally he released his son and looked at him.

"Let's take care of your wounds. Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really," replied Lupin wearily, "The transformations will be less painful after this, right?"

"They should. If not next time, then they will once you get used to your transformation."

"Good." Said Remus simply.

Remus' father exited into the kitchen, and Remus settled with one of his dad's old school books, though he wasn't paying attention to what he read. How could he be a werewolf? Was he sleeping, and this was just a long, terrifying dream? And if he wasn't dreaming—does being a werewolf make him evil? He certainly hoped not. The book he was reading at the moment said werewolves were dangerous even in their human forms, but Remus couldn't recall a time where he attacked anybody in his human form since he'd been bitten.

His came back in, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate in one hand, a first aid kit in the other. "Don't pay attention to what that book says," said his father as he dressed Remus' wounds. "I don't think I've met anybody less dangerous than you unless it's a full moon."

Remus nodded silently, gazing intently at the ground.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" His father asked, settling next to his son, who no longer had cuts all over him, instead he had a big assortment of multicolored band-aids.

"Of course!" Remus answered. "Can't we go today?"

"I'm not going to take you the day after you transformed," his father said sternly. Remus frowned.

"Darn."

"I'll buy you your own owl though," said his father, "you deserve it."

"Great! Thanks, dad." Satisfied, Remus hugged his dad, finished the hot chocolate, and stuck the mug in the sink to be washed later.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

The next day, Remus watched his father throw some kind of funny green powder into the fire, and it turned the fire a bright emerald color.

"Okay, you need to step into the fire and say, 'Diagon Alley,' I'll be right behind you."

"Alright…" Said Remus doubtfully. He closed his eyes as he entered the fire, expecting it to burn him. He was surprised to encounter a tickling sensation.

"Oh, and tuck your elbows in," called his father as an afterthought.

Remus did as he was told, and said, "Diagon Alley."

All of a sudden, he started spinning in the fireplace, and within the next minute, he tumbled in a dingy pub covered in soot. He stepped out, dusting himself off, looking all around him. Just in front of him, two large creatures were involved in a quiet discussion, and one swapped a small black bag for some golden coins.

His father plummeted out of the fireplace behind him, and mimicked his son's actions of brushing himself off. "This is the leaky cauldron, not much here, other than the fact I won't allow you to have a single thing on their menu."

Lupin snorted, he could smell all the alcohol that nearly every customer had.

They stepped out, blinking in the brightness of the sun that engulfed them. It was so luminous compared to the darkness in the Leaky Cauldron.

There were crowds of people in cloaks and pointed hats, and most of them were carrying wands and stacks of books. Remus looked around eagerly. His father beckoned him to a bookstore, and pulled his Hogwarts letter out of his pocket.

"Okay…It says you need The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, Magical History, Theory of Magic, Transfiguration for Beginners, A Beginners Guide to Herbology, Potions and Drafts Grade 1, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and A Guide to Self Defence against Dark Arts"

Lupin nodded absently, still fascinated by the magic surrounding him. His father smiled at him, and pulled him into a bookstore, and bought the large stack of thick books, stuffing them into a bag he conveniently resized and brought with him.

Next, His father brought him over to Madame Maulkin's Robes for All Occasions, and stocked him on several black robes, also buying the other clothing accessories there (such as a pointed hat and dragon hide gloves). Soon, they were almost finished, a standard sized pewter cauldron swinging in one of Remus' hands, and a cage holding a golden owl speckled with brown in the other. Remus named her Dawn…he seemed to lose his liking of the moon. Remus then realized that his wand was the only thing he hadn't gotten yet.

_'Finally! We're going to Ollivander's!' _Thought Remus.

"I saved the best for last," his father grinned.

As they entered the store, Ollivander looked up from his papers. "Ah, I remember you…Robert Lupin, wasn't it? Mahogany, 13 inches, I believe?"

Remus' father laughed, "Right on the dot, as usual, Ollivander."

Ollivander turned to look at Remus.

"Ah, and you are more of a wizard…some of the greatest wizards have been werewolves, you know…"

Remus stared at him, wondering how he knew he was a werewolf.

"What is your wand hand?"

"Right." 

Ollivander then measured Remus' arm, and charmed the tape measure to continue measuring while he searched the wand racks.

"Here, try this wand, maple and phoenix feather, twelve inches, swishy…go on,"

Remus looked back at his father, who nodded at him. Taking the wand, Remus waved it a little, but nothing happened.

"No that isn't it…How about…this one, mahogany and unicorn hair, sixteen inches, bendy…"

Remus tried that one as well, but instead of nothing happening, he caused a window to break. Ollivander, unfazed, searched around for another wand.

"Ah, here's the one," said Ollivander, taking the mahogany wand from Remus' hand and shoving another one in. "Ebony and fourteen inches, dragon heart-string core, light and springy."

He handed him a skinny black wand that warmed Remus' hand. He waved it, and silver sparks showered from the tip.

"Ah, a splendid wand indeed, may it bring you far in life…seven galleons, please."

Mr. Lupin handed Ollivander the golden coins. He had already explained wizarding currency to Remus, so Remus wasn't confused with the form of money used.

Remus left the store, his father not far behind him, waving his wand around trying to get used to it.

Mr. Lupin smiled at his son proudly, and brought him home by floo powder.

"You can't do any magic at home, you'll have to wait until you get on the Hogwarts Express, but you can study and make potions, which I encourage you to do," explained his dad as he pulled several of Remus' school things from the bag. Remus thought more fit things in there than they should have.

As his father went to sleep, Remus leafed through the books, scanning the information. It was all surprising really, first he's a werewolf, then a wizard…almost overwhelming, but he knew he would get through it all okay in the end.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Finally, the first chapter is complete. Please review nicely! ^_^ I think it seemed a bit too…Harry Potter-ish, personally. Anybody else agree? I've read Harry Potter too much…though I tried to make it as different from each other as I could. But I assure you; they will sound nothing alike once Lupin gets into Hogwarts. (That's another thing, I keep wanting to call Remus 'Lupin.' His first name sounds so formal.)


	2. Meeting the Marauders

Title: A Werewolf's Tale

Chapter 2: Meeting the Marauders

AN: Hey…sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy all week. School pressures, scheduling for high school, parents being unrelenting about imperfect grades…you know the deal. So I think the only available chances of updating until summer are weekends. Hope it isn't an issue. Oh, I realized a mistake I made involving Lupin's parentage…But I'm going to work it into the story, so if you notice the mistake, then pay no attention to it. Thank you!

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Remus woke up with a startled yelp, falling out of his bed, as his muggle alarm clock began to ring obnoxiously, except the sound of it seemed to have multiplied, even more so than it should have with Remus' sense of hearing.

"Wake up, sleepy head, time to get to the Kings Cross Station!" Said his father cheerfully. Too cheerfully. Remus narrowed his eyes at him.

"What did you do to my alarm clock?" Remus inquired suspiciously.

"Nothing _too _much…" his father replied, grinning, then seeing the 'I'm not buying' look on his son's still exhausted face, he added, "Don't give me that look, I let you sleep in, we're probably going to be late as it is. Now get going."

Grumbling, Remus retorted, "I'll get you back for this once I'm of age…"

His father chuckled, then left the room. Remus found his belongings already stuffed into his father's old, flawless, black leather trunk. He smiled and got dressed leaving the room with his trunk in hand.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

"Are you kidding?" Said Remus, staring blankly at the wall that his father pointed to, his owl and trunk being supported by a trolley. "It's a wall."

"Yes, I know it's a wall, the trick is you walk through the wall to get to the platform," Mr. Lupin muttered back to his son. The muggles were all already staring suspiciously at them, for the magnificent golden owl piled on with the antique trunk on Remus' trolley.

"I walk _though _the wall?" Remus asked skeptically. He walked up to the barrier, giving it a suspicious look, and stuck his hand through it, then carefully brought the rest of himself and the trolley.

His father came close behind. "Don't forget to owl me…I'll send my owl to start pecking your head if you don't."  His father warned, pulling him into a hug.

_"Dad," _Said Remus, as his father apparently hugged him to long.

"Embarrassed? I could start sobbing, saying how my only son has, 'grown up too fast,'" his father grinned, and ruffled Remus' hair.

Then, reaching a grimmer topic, his father said, "Dumbledore said that you are to meet Professor McGonagall directly after the feast."

Remus nodded, and the train began to whistle. "Love you, dad!" and he rolled his trolley toward one of the compartments.

To say the least, Remus had been through several compartments, not finding one he would be comfortable in. The first one was what Remus decided to dub 'a nightmare' as every person in the compartment wore harsh scowls, and sneered at the sight of him. The most ruthless looking one, also the oldest, decided to threaten to curse Remus off their compartment. And Remus went without protest.

The second one contained a lot of people reading, and they too scowled at him as though he were interrupting an opera. Then another compartment was full of giggling girls who went red at the sight of him, then erupted in more giggles. (Remus was blushing considerably, and he quickly left this compartment as well.) 

When he reached the last compartment, there was a furious looking red-haired girl, who was releasing her rage on an apologetic looking boy with messy black hair and glasses, who was backing away from her as she seemed to swell like a bullfrog.

"I'm sorry, really! I thought you were somebody else! You have the same shade of hair—"

"Oh, so if there is ever a girl with red hair walking past you, you instantly reach out and grab their—"

"Really now, can't we all get along?" Asked a boy who also had dark hair, but it was neat and hung around his eyes. He was grinning. "Did you say your name was Lily? And what a charming young lady you are."

'Lily' seemed taken aback. "Atleast _somebody _here has manners."

The boy who Lily first confronted was glaring at the man who had 'good manners.' Remus was under the impression that this 'gentleman' was only sucking up. Suddenly, they all seemed to take this time to notice him.

"Oh, hello there, what's your name?"

"Remus Lupin," answered Remus, taking a seat in the compartment. He wasn't that comfortable there, but at least there was entertainment.

"Nice to meet you. My name is James Potter, this is Sirius Black, the quiet one over there in the corner is Peter Pettigrew, and this lovely young woman is Lily…Evans, I believe?"

"That doesn't concern _you." _Said Lily to James, and she turned to Remus. "I suggest you go to a different compartment if you don't want to be stuck in one with such a bighead." She gestured towards James, who had an expression that seemed to say, 'me? A bighead?'

"Well, the rest compartments are either full of girls or people who seemingly hate me for no reason. This one seems pretty good in comparison to all the others," replied Remus.

Lily frowned at him and disappeared with a huff. Remus frowned, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Lily just has her knickers in a bunch." Said James loudly; there was a muffled,

"I do not!"

"Isn't she wonderful?" Asked James. Remus raised his eyebrows at him.

"Actually, it was probably the compartment full of girls comment. All girls think it is Gods gift to men to sit in a compartment with them while they giggle over cute guys." He suddenly acquired a thoughtful expression. "As a matter of fact, I'm probably a topic conversed over most."

"Sirius, most of them don't know who you even are!" said Peter suddenly.

"Peter, Peter, Peter," Said Sirius as he shook his head, patting Peter on the back. "Don't you understand? Once you've seen me once, I'm imprinted in your mind forever. Besides, they don't need to know my name to fawn over me."

There was a snort from James. "Sirius, most girls run away from you once they get to know you more."

Sirius sighed, "That's the beauty of 'love at first sight.'"

 "Apparently, neither of you had Lily falling head-over-heels." Said Remus suddenly.

"She seemed to like you enough." Huffed James, "What's your secret?"

"Secret? I don't really have one. Though, I probably wouldn't grab a girl's butt the first opportunity, no matter who it was."

Sirius pretended to twirl his finger around an imaginary goatee. "Ya' know, that might just be crazy enough to work!"

"Hey, I think I like you," said James, "What house do you think you'll get in?"

"I dunno, my dad didn't emphasize much…I think he was in Gryffindor though."

"That's good, as long as you don't get in Slytherin. Load of slimy gits, they are. I guess some of the ones who keep to themselves are okay, but any of them who have interest in any dark magic are bad news."

"Why?"

"Because those ones usually join—" James lowered his voice, "Voldemort."

Remus frowned. "That crazy guy that goes around killing people? I think I've read about him somewhere."

"Yeah, he's the guy alright. He killed my grandpa 'cause he married a muggle."

"Oh…I'm sorry," said Remus, not really knowing how to reply.

"It's alright, we never were that close. But I still hate the guy just the same, he's a monster."

Remus wondered how they would take the news that he became a full-fledged monster once a month. Did werewolves even deserve friends? Turning away from them, Remus looked out the window.

It wasn't as if he were a danger to them now. Though he also knew humans—the way he used to be—wouldn't be able to sense confusion gathering in their friends like a smell. They didn't have multiplied hearing or smell. They didn't become a beast at the end of every month.

"Hey bud, what's wrong?" Asked Sirius, sitting next to Remus. Remus turned around to give him a reassuring smile, but who wasn't sure whom he was trying to reassure, himself or Sirius.

"Nothing, just thinking."

James laughed, "For Sirius, that's a completely unexplored region."

Sirius growled. "I'm perfectly smart!"

"You just keep on believing that, Sirius." James grinned.

Remus found himself grinning as well as Sirius tackled him to the ground and they began to wrestle each other like five year olds.

James' hand paused in mid air from grabbing Sirius' hair as a lady pushing a cart full of odd sweets knocked and entered the compartment. James jumped up and fixed his shirt, grabbing a money sack from his pocket.

"Hey, lady, Can I just have a bunch of everything? How much would that be?"

"Twelve sickles and four knuts."

James paid her, and Peter gaped from the corner. "You carry that much around with you, James? I only have one galleon for the year."

"Yup, and I have more where that came from," James replied, jingling his bag merrily, and throwing the load of candy onto the compartment seat. The lady took the empty cart to replenish it.

"Wow," Peter breathed. "Aren't you worried that somebody will steal it?"

"Well, if they try, I'll just curse 'em."

This time, Peter was staring at James in awe, and Remus found himself rolling his eyes. "Don't get too excited, we still have the feast to get to. I imagine you might pass out when you enter."

"Well," said peter dejectedly.

"I'm merely concerned for your well-being, if you think carrying a fairly large amount of money is exciting."

Sirius laughed, and whispered to Remus, "Would you believe James and I just met Peter while we were at the Kings Cross station? He just looked at us funny, and walked along with us like we were best pals. When we asked him why he was following us, he said we looked strong."

Remus snorted, Sirius looked strong enough, but James' knees were knobby looking, and he was an overall small looking guy. He found it odd that Peter would attach himself to people he didn't know; he looked more shy than clingy.

"How many galleons d' you have with you?" Asked James while eating a chocolate frog.

"Twenty. I don't really see where I'm going to use them though, considering we can't go to Hogsmeade yet."

"Oh, that's what you think," James replied, a diabolical glint in his eye. "My grandfather—the one that's still alive, mind you—told me that there's a few passages that lead to Hogsmeade. Sirius and I are going to work on a map, you can help—you look smart enough."

"Hey guys, it looks like it getting late. Reckon we should we put our robes on?" Asked Peter. Looking outside, Remus noticed that it had become considerable darker since they left the station.

"Good point," said James, and they all quickly changed from their clothes to their robes. Remus felt odd changing in a moving train when some random person could pop in on you any moment. Finally, after they changed, they all began to get aquatinted with one another, sharing birthdays and whining about siblings (Sirius was the most bitter about his,) the train began to slow just as Remus wished that the train ride would never end.

They were all told to leave their luggage on the train, and they followed a young, but abnormally tall and large burly looking man towards some canoes. He looked to be about twenty years old or older.

"Follow me fir' years! This way," the man said gruffly. "My name's Hagrid, and welcome to Hogwarts, all of yeh." He led them down a long narrow path, "You'll be able 'ter see Hogwarts pretty soon now…"

And as this very large man led them around a bend, many girls called out, "Oooh." 

There was a large majestic castle perched on top of mountains, the stars twinkling in the sky overhead.

"Now, there's only four people to a boat, any more that that migh' capsize it."

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter clambered onto a boat. "FORWARD!" Called Hagrid, and the boats lurched, making Remus jump. Finally they all reached the castle.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

(AN: I won't bore you with McGonagall's speech, which is something you've all heard before.)

"Now, form a line and follow me," announced a strict woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties.

They entered the Grand Hall, and Remus' mouth dropped. There were floating candles hovering over the long tables, each symbolizing a house. The Slytherins all looked like a depressing bunch, while the others seemed to look happier. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky (Which was dark and overcast) and an old patched hat was perched on a stool.

Remus found himself gaping again as the old patched hat moved, then the brim opened and it began to sing:

_"Gryffindors, Slytherins,_

_Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs_

_This is no game that you can win—_

_There's no test to see who's the best,_

_Because you're all just as equal as all the rest."_

--There was a snort from some of the Slytherins—

_"Don't be hasty,_

_For it is true,_

_You're all witches and wizards,_

_No matter if your magic is old or new--_

_Though everyone has been brought up in separate beliefs and customs._

_The Gryffindors might have been brought up to be noble and brave,_

_While Slytherins may have been taught that they themselves must be saved._

_Hufflepuffs are loyal and just, they will do as they must,_

_While Ravenclaws are clever and full of knowledge—books may be the only thing they trust."_

Some chuckling was heard from the Ravenclaw table.

_"Go on! Slip me on your head, for I'm the smartest hat of them all._

_I can analyze your hopes in a second, and place you in the group you would be most satisfied with—_

_Don't be afraid, your secrets are safe with me,_

_Put me on for a happy sorting, for I only bite when you avoid me,_

_This is your final warning!"_

More laughter was heard, and they all clapped. He heard one of the older wizards mutter, "The hat must have been procrastinating, and the song wasn't nearly as good as it was before."

(AN: *Sniggers* I'm a terrible rhymer.)

"Arnett, Alyssa!" called McGonagall. The girl, shaking like mad, stepped up to the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called a few moments later.

"Black, Sirius!" As Sirius stepped up unabashedly, he put the hat on his head. A few moments later, he was frowning and shaking his head. Finally, the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A few more names went by—then, "Evans, Lily!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted again.

The red-haired girl happily made her way towards the cheering Gryffindor table. Then several more names were called. Remus found himself losing interest—that is, until his own name was called.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus nervously got up, rubbing his sweaty hands on the back of his robes. He sat on the stool, seeing everyone staring expectantly at him. He noticed one of the teachers looking disgusted at the sight of him, but the others looked at him with sympathy.

As the hat was slipped on his head, he heard a voice start to murmur in his head.

"Well, you're the most interesting person I've had since Sirius Black, you two are friends, I take it? Well, well, well…you would willingly jump into a burning building to save someone, and your most certainly not evil just because you're a werewolf. You are true to your friends, caring…I think you had better go in…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last part aloud, and Remus grinned, quickly finding a seat next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

Remus felt very reassured by what the hat said, that he would willingly jump into a burning building to save someone, he was true to his friends, and he was caring. And, of course, that he wasn't evil. There was a load of books that Remus discovered, had said werewolves were evil, including the Defence Against the Dark Arts book they had been assigned this year, and he was really beginning to doubt himself.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

The hat was seemingly in a deep conversation with Peter, and it called out "Sly—" before pausing again. Remus heard confused mumbling from the hat, but he couldn't excuse the slip the hat made with Peter. After awhile, it finally called out, sounding disgruntled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape, Severus!"

"What is _that?"_ Asked James, staring at a scrawny kid with long greasy hair who tripped on his way to the hat. James sneered at him as the hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"

Apparently, the Slytherin table wasn't too happy with the arrangement either—they pushed the kid towards the end of the table. Remus felt sorry for him—but he didn't voice his opinion aloud, he was too afraid to lose his new friends who had so willingly accepted him without knowing much about him.

Finally, the sorting ended with Smith, Xander, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. The old man who was sitting at the center of the High Table in a large gold chair stood, and the Hall quieted instantly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" He smiled at the lot of them, eyes pausing on Remus and Snape. "I must start off my speech with some of the start of the term notices. First of all, the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is, as it's name states, forbidden to anyone who does not want a month long detention. The caretaker, Mr. Filch, has reminded me to warn you not to track mud in the halls, and that magic is forbidden to be used in the corridors. Anybody interested in playing quidditch needs to consult with Madame Hooch." His eyes paused momentarily on Remus again, "The tree that has recently been planted outside is dangerous to anyone who goes near it, and I suggest you never do try to approach it, for not only will you receive a years worth of detentions, you will also most likely suffer many broken limbs. That is all for now, you may begin eating!"

Remus blinked as several food items suddenly appeared in front of him.

"A years worth of detentions just for going near a tree?" James asked, mouth open.

"Well, he did say it was dangerous," replied Remus, wondering if it had anything to do with him.

"Yeah, but still! The Forbidden Forest it much more dangerous, it has werewolves and—and…other things!"

"And are werewolves the only thing dangerous in the forest?"

"No, but that's the only thing dad told me to be careful of if I entered it," James said, blushing.

"I was told they weren't dangerous in their human forms," Remus replied.

"I know that, but in their wolf forms they are," said James. Remus pondered what James would do if he knew.

They both continued eating, and when the finished, they were gathered by prefects. Remus, yawning, almost forgot about meeting Professor McGonagall. 

"Hey, I have to go see a teacher for something, hold on," said Remus to James, who was also yawning. 

"Yeah, yeah, alright, whatever…" James mumbled sleepily.

Remus left the group and made his way towards McGonagall. She nodded once at him, and led him down a dark corridor, then she opened a door to what Remus supposed was her office. 

"Mr. Lupin," she greeted, Remus nodded his head in acknowledgment. "My name is Professor McGonagall, as you should know. I have been asked by Professor Dumbledore to tell you of your…arrangements."

Remus nodded once again.

"The next full moon is on the twenty-third, is it not? You will need to report to the hospital wing on that day. Madam Pomfrey will take you to the Whomping Willow—yes, that dangerous tree you heard about earlier, but we know of a way to make it where it will not hurt you. She will escort you the first full moon, but after that you are expected to go there on your own. Madam Pomfrey, of course, will be there in the mornings to take care of your wounds."

"Alright," Said Remus.

"If I were you, I would keep your condition to myself, some other wizards wouldn't know how to take it. You seem perfectly nice to me, but I know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. Some students have grown up under the impression that no matter what form werewolves are in, they are harmful to others, and that is not true. If you do tell someone, I suggest you caution yourself, and make sure you trust that person."

Remus thought that statement was a tad ironic; why would he tell anyone? He wished that _he _didn't know. But he yawned, told her he wouldn't, wished her goodnight, and went to bed.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

End of the second chapter…I want some more reviews! =) Not that I'm full of myself or anything, but I think this story is much better than my other one that only had 1,000 words per chapter, but it got 23 reviews on the first chapter when this one got four. Just a question: is it that I'm writing too much per chapter (it's 3,000 words if you needed to know)? Updating too less? Or do most people just not like the idea of Remus' life? Am I making it too much like Harry's life? Well, if the latter is the case, then you will see by the next chapter how different they are. *grins*

Tell me if I'm missing something, please! It would be a great help.


End file.
